graotronfandomcom-20200214-history
Wilk i Lew
Wilk i Lew (ang. The Wolf and the Lion) – piąty odcinek serialu „Gra o tron”. Jego premiera na antenie HBO miała miejsce 15 maja 2011 roku w Stanach Zjednoczonych i 16 maja 2011 roku w Polsce. Opis mały|lewo|Król [[Robert Baratheon jest zaniepokojony faktem, iż nie może zmieścić się w zbroję.]] Milczące siostry przygotowują ciało zmarłego ser Hugona, przy którym przez całą noc czuwał ser Barristan Selmy. Ned, w rozmowie z Selmym, zastanawia się, kto ustalał kolejność walk w turnieju oraz jakim cudem młodego Hugona było stać na zbroję. W namiocie króla Lancel bezskutecznie próbuje założyć Robertowi Baratheonowi zbroję. Ned z właściwą sobie szczerością stwierdza, że król zrobił się zbyt gruby do zbroi. Następnie stara się odwieść swego przyjaciela od udziału w turnieju, twierdząc, że Robert z pewnością zwycięży, bowiem nikt nie ośmieli się oddać mu ciosu. mały|[[Sandor Clegane|Sandor, ser Gregor i ser Loras podczas turnieju.]] Ned zauważa giermka króla Roberta, którym jest kolejny przedstawiciel rodu Lannisterów. Król wskazuje, że to Cersei nalegała, by Lancel został giermkiem. Przypomina też sobie, że Jon Arryn nalegał lata temu, by Robert poślubił Cersei. W turniejowym pojedynku rywalizują z sobą ser Loras Tyrell i ser Gregor Clegane. Przed pojedynkiem Loras ofiaruje Sansie Stark czerwoną różę. Rycerz Kwiatów wysadza z siodła ser Gregora i przyjmuje hołdy od zachwyconej publiczności, ale Clegane nie poddaje się – chwyta za miecz, odcina głowę swego konia i atakuje ser Lorasa. Tyrella ratuje interwencja Ogara. Bracia pojedynkują się przez dłuższą chwilę, a wszyscy obecni przyglądają się walce z zafascynowaniem. Na wezwanie króla Sandor przerywa walkę, a po chwili Gregor rzuca miecz i odchodzi. Ser Loras w podziękowaniu ogłasza Ogara zwycięzcą turnieju. Catelyn Stark, po tym jak ogłosiła w gospodzie, że zabiera Tyriona do Winterfell, udaje się wschodnią drogą do Orlego Gniazda, gdzie mieszka jej siostra, Lysa. Tyrion prosi, by uwolnić go z więzów, zapewnia obecnych, że jego ojciec wyznaczył już nagrodę za dostarczenie go żywego oraz przestrzega Catelyn, że jej siostra zmieniła się w ostatnich latach. Tyrion próbuje przekonać lady Stark, że nie miał nic wspólnego ze skrytobójczym atakiem na Brana. Rozmowę przerywa atak górskich klanów. Napastników udaje się pokonać, a Tyrion zabija jednego przeciwnika. mały|[[Bran Stark|Bran i Maester Luwin rozmawiają o wielkich rodach Westeros.]] Bran obserwuje Theona ćwiczącego strzelanie z łuku. Maester Luwin przywołuje go do porządku, każąc mu powtarzać lekcję. Luwin przepytuje chłopaka ze znajomości nazw, haseł i herbów wielkich rodów Westeros. Bran nie może się pogodzić z wyjazdem matki. Zgodnie z hasłem Tullych, rodzina jest na pierwszym miejscu i chłopiec uważa, że jego matka powinna pozostać z nimi w Winterfell. Bran żałuje, że nie będzie mógł nigdy strzelać z łuku. Zdaniem Luwina, jeśli siodło zaprojektowane przez Tyriona się sprawdzi, to nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, by uczył się strzelać z łuku, siedząc na koniu. prawo|mały|[[Varys na potajemnym spotkaniu z Illyrio pod Czerwoną Twierdzą.]] Goniąca za kotem Arya trafia do podziemi. Widzi tam czaszki smoków i słyszy dwóch mężczyzn. Dziewczynka nie poznaje rozmówców (są to Varys i Illyrio Mopatis), którzy rozmawiają o namiestniku i o tym, że zbliża się do rozwiązania zagadki. Littlefinger z Varysem rozmawiają w sali tronowej. Petyr Baelish zaprasza Pająka do odwiedzenia jego domów publicznych, Varys ostrzega go, że Lannisterowie mogą się dowiedzieć o udziale Littlefingera w zasugerowaniu Starkom, iż to Lwi Ród dokonał zamachu na życie Brana. Littlefinger udowadnia, że ma znakomitych szpiegów i doskonale wie, z kim Varys rozmawiał tego dnia. Arya wychodzi z podziemi poza murami miasta. Przedostaje się do komnat Neda i opowiada ojcu, co słyszała w podziemiach. Do Neda przybywa Yoren, brat z Nocnej Straży zajmujący się rekrutowaniem chętnych na Mur. W rozmowie w cztery oczy informuje namiestnika, że Catelyn Stark pojmała Tyriona. Ned zostaje wezwany na posiedzenie małej rady. Robert Baratheon informuje go o ciąży Daenerys i domaga się zamordowania Dany, jej dziecka oraz Viserysa. Ned próbuje wyperswadować królowi ten pomysł, wskazując między innymi na niewielką wartość informacji przekazywanych przez Joraha Mormonta. Wszyscy członkowie Małej Rady popierają wniosek króla. Ned krytykuje zachowanie króla, zarzuca mu tchórzostwo, zdejmuje odznakę królewskiego namiestnika i opuszcza komnatę żegnany okrzykami wściekłego Roberta. Po powrocie do swych komnat od razu zaczyna się pakować, ale przybywa Littlefinger i proponuje, że zaprowadzi Neda do ostatniej osoby z którą Jon Arryn rozmawiał przed śmiercią. W Eyrie rządzi Lysa Arryn wraz ze swym kilkuletnim synkiem, Robinem. Lysa nadal karmi chłopca piersią i okazuje się nieobliczalną furiatką. Oskarża Tyriona o zamordowanie Jona Arryna i zamyka go w podniebnych celach Orlego Gniazda. Zarówno Catelyn jak i Tyrion są zdumieni jej zachowaniem. mały|Ser Loras podczas rozmowy z Renly’m. Loras i Renly spędzają wspólnie popołudnie na intymnych zabiegach higienicznych. Loras wypytuje Renly’ego o finał ostatniego posiedzenia Małej Rady i przekonuje go, że byłby świetnym królem. Cersei odwiedza Roberta i rozmawia z nim o Nedzie. Krytykuje pomysł zwolnienia namiestnika, rozmawia z mężem o konsekwencjach ewentualnej wojny z Dothrakami. Poświęcają trochę czasu również swoim wzajemnym relacjom. prawo|mały|Eddard raniony w nogę przez lannisterskiego strażnika. Littlefinger prowadzi Neda do domu publicznego, gdzie były królewski namiestnik znajduje kolejną ciemnowłosą bękarcią córkę Roberta. Po wyjściu z przybytku Ned i jego ludzie zostają otoczeni przez lannisterskich żołnierzy pod dowództwem Jaimego, który dopytuje się o los swojego brata, Tyriona. Jaime rozkazuje zabić ludzi Neda, ale po śmierci Jory’ego Stark sam rzuca się do walki i stacza wyrównany pojedynek z Lannisterem. Pojawienie Pierwsze * Loras Tyrell * Ser Vardis Egen * Barra * Mhaegen * Lysa Arryn * Robin Arryn * Wyl * Heward * Mord Obsada W rolach głównych * Sean Bean jako lord Eddard Stark * Mark Addy jako król Robert I Baratheon * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau jako ser Jaime Lannister * Michelle Fairley jako lady Catelyn Stark * Lena Headey jako królowa Cersei Lannister * Aidan Gillen jako ser Petyr Baelish * Sophie Turner jako Sansa Stark * Maisie Williams jako Arya Stark * Alfie Allen jako Theon Greyjoy * Isaac Hempstead-Wright jako Bran Stark * Jack Gleeson jako książę Joffrey Baratheon * Rory McCann jako Sandor Clegane * Peter Dinklage jako Tyrion Lannister Gościnnie * Donald Sumpter jako maester Luwin * Conleth Hill jako lord Varys * Jamie Sives jako Jory Cassel * Ron Donachie jako ser Rodrik Cassel * Jerome Flynn jako Bronn * Francis Magee jako Yoren * Ian McElhinney jako Lord Dowódca Straży Miejskiej Barristan Selmy * Kate Dickie jako lady Lysa Arryn * Julian Glover jako maester Pycelle * Gethin Anthony jako lord Renly Baratheon * Roger Allam jako Illyrio Mopatis * Emun Elliott jako Marillion * Finn Jones jako ser Loras Tyrell * Conan Stevens jako ser Gregor Clegane * Ciaran Bermingham jako Mord * Susan Brown jako Septa Mordane * Esme Bianco jako Ros * Jefferson Hall jako ser Hugh z Doliny * Lino Facioli jako lord Robin Arryn * Brendan McCormack jako ser Vardis Egen * Robert Sterne jako królewski zarządca * Alan Paris jako członek Złotych Płaszczy * Kevin Keenan jako Kurleket * Ryan McKenna jako ser Willis Wode * Eugene Simon jako Lancel Lannister * Antonia Christophers jako Mhaegen * Emily Diamond jako prostytutka z Królewskiej Przystani * Callum Wharry jako książę Tommen Baratheon * Aimee Richardson jako księżniczka Myrcella Baratheon Adnotacje * 13 z 19 członków obsady pierwszego sezonu pojawia się w tym odcinku. * Emilia Clarke (Daenerys Targaryen), Iain Glen (Jorah Mormont), Kit Harington (Jon Snow), Harry Lloyd (Viserys Targaryen), Richard Madden (Robb Stark) i Jason Momoa (Khal Drogo) nie pojawiają się w tym odcinku. Nawigacja Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 1 de:Der Wolf und der Löwe (Episode) en:The Wolf and the Lion pt-br:O Lobo e o Leão ro:Lupul și leul ru:Волк и лев